


Angry Fluffy Mutt

by Fearcrow



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Blood, Death of OC, F/M, Fluff, Gore, I should be packing, In a creative mood so yeah this happened, Inspired by MsMK, One Shot, One very angry Mutt, Pregnancy, Swapfell, Toriel - Freeform, Violence, angst craving that is now satisfied to some degree, asgore - Freeform, but I'm not, cause yeah stories, chara, reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearcrow/pseuds/Fearcrow
Summary: You and Mutt are a mess, but a mess together. Till you died. But it doesn't matter he'll reset if he has to.





	Angry Fluffy Mutt

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by MsMk's Tumblr post of angsty Mutt. Love that story. 
> 
> ** Heed the tags**

Since breaking the barrier and stepping foot on the surface monsters had relaxed from their pervious pent up anger. Seeing the sun, the calming of the wind on their magical bodies, the free flow of their magic back to the earth. They had mellowed out over the years. They still dressed like they shopped at hot topic and spencers, but they weren’t nearly as hostile anymore. 

Unless of course they were threated or killed one of them and that was the way to get their anger boiling over. But with their Monarch in charge and threat of death to those that didn’t obey the laws they reigned it in. 

And Papyrus for the most was calm. He was taking pills to keep his LV flares down and going through the steps to keep himself in check. He still lived with Sans, and still they bickered back and forth, but not near as much. Sans had gotten with Toriel finally and things were going his way. Papyrus had also stopped his slutty ways after three months after meeting you. 

You were his angel, raven black hair, violet eyes, and dark tanned skin with no blemishes that he could see. You were perfect. Even when you thought you were too fat. He saw pure beauty. Even when you thought you were nothing more than a mess. 

You two meshed so well together. You were a mess, he was a mess, you were a mess together. You wore you’re pjs everywhere and he just found that to be so damn sexy. You’d lose your keys and he’d find them, he’d lose his wallet and you’d find it. 

Sans would make the joke that if your heads weren’t attached you’d both lose them as well. Even Sans had taken a liking to your human lover/soulmate. Calling her sister most days and lazy any other time. 

Tori welcomed her with open arms and always took every moment to spoil her. Asgore and Chara had even taken a liking to her as had Undyne and Alphys as well. 

Yes; you two were a match made in heaven. You both soulbonded and after five years you had gotten pregnant. Papyrus was a wreck. He was so tired, so territorial of you after that. But his LV flares were still under control. 

That is till the day he felt his soul start to shatter, he felt it, you had gone off to work that day kissing him so sweetly and cuddling you before leaving; so when he felt his soul rip apart all he could see was red. 

Calling Sans frantically and soon the search was on. When they found you; you were dead. Shot right through the heart and Sans knew if they found the culprits that killed you they were dead. 

As it was Sans didn’t want his brother falling down and he was slowly losing that hope that kept him alive. He lost you and he couldn’t handle it. 

Calling Chara he pleaded for a reset of that day and they complied. 

When you woke up to go to work Papyrus agreed, but what you didn’t know is that he followed you to work that day. 

When the humans started to stalk you, he lost it. He used his magic and flung them back away from you into an alley nearby. “Think it’s k’ ta take away tha one person in mah life tha brings m’joy?” he asked with a sinister sneer across his boney face, his smile almost Cheshire like. 

The men went to move, but Rus’ magic held them down; the glowing orange hue surrounding them each. With a flick of his hand three sharp bones formed and stuck each one in the heart. Killing them instantly as blood poured out of their mouths and out of their fatal wounds. Letting his magic dissipate he then went off to go find you. 

Finding you sitting at Muffets café; The Tuffet Café, he joined you as you turned to look at him all smiles. “Well there’s my fluffy Mutt.” You grinned as he wrapped his arms around you and pressed a kiss softly to your hair. He was never going to lose you. You or the baby he loved so much. He’d always protect you.


End file.
